yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Bedroom
Bedroom.png|Yandere-chan's original bedroom. Yandere_Chan's_bedroom_update.jpg|Yandere-chan's second bedroom as of the October 8th, 2015 Build. Yandere-chan's bedroom is the first location the player will start at and is currently the only starting point in the game. As of the November 15, 2015 Build, the time, day, and current location are always shown in the HUD while inside the Aishi House. By default, it will be 6:30 AM before school and 8:00 PM after school. At night, Yandere-chan wears blue pajamas and can read manga or play video games. She can also visit the basement, but cannot to go to school or Buraza Town. If Yandere-chan tortures a student for 4 or 18 hours, she will go straight to sleep afterwards. If she reads a volume of manga, she will go straight to sleep and wake up an hour later than usual. Senpai Shrine :Main Article: Senpai Shrine The Senpai Shrine is located in the southeastern corner of the room. It includes a picture of Senpai, an apple Senpai has bitten into, a bandage used by Senpai, and Senpai's toothbrush. In the future, the player will be able to steal objects from Senpai to put in the shrine.https://twitter.com/yanderedev/status/650708564600729600 Panties :Main Article: Panties Yandere-chan's panties can be changed at her dresser, which is located on the east side of the room. Panties give certain boosts throughout a school day (only one pair is currently not functional). The White Panties are equipped by default. Manga :Main Article: Manga At night, Yandere-chan can read manga at a bookshelf above her dresser. Reading manga will level up a skill, but Yandere-chan will arrive to school an hour later the next day. Manga volumes must be collected before they can be read, and must be read in chronological order. There are currently three manga series implemented in the game. Corkboard :Main Article: Corkboard NewCorkboard.png|The corkboard. 1-15-2016CorkboardNight.png|January 15th, 2016. The corkboard is located on the north side of the room. Yandere-chan can place and arrange pictures she has taken with her phone here. The corkboard will not affect gameplay; it exists for the purpose of immersion. The photos on the corkboard disappear later since it's just a debug build. Internet :Main Article: Internet Yandere-chan's computer is located in the northwestern corner of the room. At night, she can post rumors about an NPC on the school's social website. It is not fully implemented yet; there is only one correct thing to say that will affect someone else negatively, and the option to make posts only becomes available under certain conditions. The computer cannot be interacted with during the morning. Video Games :Main Article: Video Games PlayingYanvania.png|January 15th, 2016. Quiz7NotNovember1st2015ButDecember3rd2015.png|December 3rd, 2015. At night, Yandere-chan can play video games on the TV and SaikouStation 4 https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660585410746146816 console, both of which are located on the table on the west side of the room. Video games were implemented in the October 8th, 2015 Build, but no options were available. The only game created so far, Yanvania: Senpai of the Night, has been available as of the October 31st, 2015 Build. Bed :Main Article: Bed Yandere-chan's bed is located in the southwestern corner of the room. Sleeping here at night will make the game progress to the next morning. It cannot be interacted with during the morning. Uniforms :Main Article: Uniforms In early 2015, Yandere-chan could change her uniform in her room. Different school uniforms were used to give boosts. They were eventually removed as uniforms are now customized before the start of the game. Exit sign. November 1st, 2015.]] The door leading out of Yandere-chan's bedroom is located in the northeastern corner of the room. From here, the player can go directly to school, go down into the basement, or take a bike ride around Buraza Town. Trivia *There is a possibility of pajama parties, presumably in Yandere-chan's bedroom.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650381365750337536 *Hairstyles containing colors other than charcoal grey cannot be worn in the bedroom. *No matter what hairstyle the player chooses in Yandere-chan's bedroom, it will always reset when Yandere-chan goes to school. *The original model used for the bedroom was store bought, but the second model is of unknown origin. *The player cannot change Yandere-chan's bust size inside her bedroom. *Pressing the ~ key when inside will change it from day to night and vice versa. *The player may be able to customize her pajamas, but it is not a high priority for YandereDev at the moment.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650224696852545536 Gallery YanderePijamas.png|Yandere-chan in blue pajamas. October 8th, 2015. 1-15-2016BedroomNight.png|The current bedroom. January 15th, 2016. April2014bedroom.png|The original bedroom. April 4th, 2014. Category:Places Category:Game Mechanics Category:Interactive Category:Removed Content Category:Aishi House